


All I Want From You, is You

by Trashmonlee



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmonlee/pseuds/Trashmonlee
Summary: Owain just wants to read his damn books in peace, but Noire has other plans for him.





	All I Want From You, is You

**Author's Note:**

> All characters mentioned are 18+

Owain whistled a note-less tune as he walked through Ylisstol castle, weaving between the small crowd of waitstaff that milled about. As he slipped between a serving cart and a wall, he grabbed a small plate of sweets and continued on towards the royal library. He nibbled at a pastry as he walked, paying no heed to the looks he got for his sugary lunch. By the time Owain reached the library, his plate was half empty. He glanced up the hallway to make sure nobody was watching him, and seeing nobody, he nudged the large door open with his foot and slipped inside. 

He quickly shut the door behind him and bee-lined for the main desk, keeping his eyes peeled for a particular red-head. It took a few moments of searching, but Owain spotted Gaius huddled over a stack of books, squinting at the covers as he sorted. He tapped the thief on the shoulder with his free hand, holding the plate of sweets out to him. Gaius simply gestured towards the history section, grabbing the plate and starting to walk.  
“I can keep the area clear for at least an hour,” Gaius said, “Although I’m still confused as to why you want to be alone here.”  
Owain simply shrugged. “It does not befit a prince to be seen engrossed in children’s stories, even more-so if it became known that…”  
“That the prince can’t read?”  
Owain scowled at Gaius, “I trust those pastries are enough for at least a few hours?”  
Gaius popped one into his mouth and hastily swallowed it. “They would be, but it’s a busy day. You’ve got an hour, maybe 90 minutes.”  
He frowned again and said, “Just keep people away from here for me.” Then he turned down the aisle and began searching for a book.

Noire watched her prey enter the library and walk away with Gaius. Once they were out of sight she slid down the ladder she had perched on and casually hopped on the cart of books the librarian had been sorting. She was cleaning under her nails with a small hunting knife when Gaius returned, a rapidly vanishing plate of sweets in one hand. Noire cocked an eyebrow at him, saying, “Really Gaius? Only an hour? I’m sure you can do better than that.”  
Gaius curled his lip, “If you think to threaten me with that knife you’re sorely mistaken. I’m not afraid of any of those glorified twig throwers you have either.”  
The archer laughed, “Ha, I admire your bravery, but this knife isn’t for threats. I want you to close the library, get everyone else out, for four hours. If you don’t I’ll tell Cordelia about your ‘special friend’ you visit every night.”  
Gaius went pale, “How did…” He sighed and nodded. “You have four hours, lock the door once everyone is gone.” Noire smiled and hopped down off the cart she had been so casually perched on, turned towards the history section, and walked off. Gaius shuddered as she went, not sure how much she knew but sure that it was too much.

Owain grabbed another book to add to his pile, and teetered his way to a chair. He set the massive stack of stories down next to him, grabbing one off the top and opening it. He spent the better part of an hour on the first dozen pages, slowly deciphering the cramped script. Suddenly, Owain felt someone staring at him, and he looked around in confusion. He set his book down and made to stand, but before he could get up someone dropped from the shelf behind him and onto the back of his chair. He felt more than saw the muscular legs that pinned his chest down.  
“Hello Noire,” he tried to make his voice sound casual, “I didn’t realize you were in this section too.” Owain felt Noire rest her hands on his head.  
“I’m amazed it took you so long to notice me, I’ve been here almost as long as you have.” She purred, tracing her index finger down his jaw and tilting his chin up. “Just what could have caught your attention so fully?”  
Owain jerked his shoulder forward and stood, turning to face the archer. “I was just reading a book, is that a crime now?” he muttered.  
“It may not be a crime, but it is obviously something you want to keep under wraps.” she replied with a smirk, slipping off the chair and leaning towards Owain. She stepped close enough to almost touch, and whispered “Luckily for you, my silence can be bought.  
Owain felt sweat on his brow as he desperately kept his eyes locked onto Noire’s. He ignored the warmth radiating from her, and denied the sudden urge to run away. Instead, he took a step back and coughed. “You mustn’t tell anyone about this, I beg of you.”  
Noire moved forward again, pressing her chest against him. “Mmm, I do love it when they beg, but I have something else in mind.” Owain looked away, preventing his gaze from wandering towards Noire’s exposed cleavage or the way her outfit hugged her curves. Noire continued forward, backing Owain up until he was pressed against a bookshelf. “The only thing I want from you, is you.”

Owain said nothing as Noire kissed him, he simply placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. With slow, deliberate motions he unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a black lace bra as he slipped the garment off her shoulders. He broke the kiss and spun Noire around, unbuckling her belt while she slowly started to grind against him. He traced his left hand up Noire’s stomach and firmly grasped her breast, while using his right hand to stroke her inner thigh. Noire let out a soft moan and turned back to face him, breathing heavily.  
“If this is what you wanted,” Owain said softly, “Then all you had to do, was ask!” He punctuated this statement with a firm slap on her ass. Before Noire could recover, he picked her up over his shoulder and walked to the closest desk. She squirmed as he moved, trying to get down, but Owain reached the table and laid her on it before she broke free.  
With Noire perched on the edge of the table, Owain dropped to his knees and moved her legs over his shoulders before burying his face in her thighs. He gently stroked, kissed, and massaged his way up her leg, getting more firm as he neared her crotch. Noire just laid on the table and watched him, one hand resting over her stomach while using the other to stifle her moans of pleasure.  
Owain brought his hands up to Noire’s waistband and grabbed her pants, swiftly pulling them off as Noire lifted herself up enough for them to move. He removed her underwear in the same fashion, repositioning himself in front of her now-exposed pussy and licking his lips. He gave Noire a quick glance, making eye contact as he started to work her outer folds with his tongue.  
Her eyes rolled back slightly as he teased her clit with his upper lip, extending his tongue to lick deeper. He twisted and rotated his tongue, swiftly working Noire towards a climax. She kept giving small moans, and moved her hand to stroke his hair. Her breathing sped up as his movements did, and just before she came, Owain stopped and pulled back, taking a deep breath and smirking. Noire grabbed his hair with her hand and pushed him back in, wrapping her thighs around his head for good measure. Taking the hint, Owain went back to his licking with increased vigor, reaching as far in as he could with his tongue and teasing her clit more. Noire shook as she came, grabbing Owain tighter and squeezing her thighs down hard enough to hurt. She relaxed and leaned back on the table, panting heavily.  
Owain stood up, unbuckling his belt and letting his trousers drop. Noire gasped as she felt his erect cock brush her thigh, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Owain bent over the desk, stroking Noire’s face as he teased her outer folds with his entire length, slowly dragging all ten inches across her pussy and feeling her wetness beneath him. He pulled back just enough to position the head of his cock in front of her waiting pussy and paused. Noire pulled with her legs, forcing the first two inches of him inside before a heavy shudder ran down her body. Owain slowly pulled back until only the head of his penis remained inside, and then thrust back in. Noire let out a loud moan as most of his length slid in, completely filling her pussy.  
With long, slow movements, Owain fucked Noire. Their hips moved in unison, slowly speeding up as they worked each other towards climax. Owain’s thrusts got faster and faster, the wet slapping noises filling their section of the library, although they were hard to hear over Noire’s moaning. With a last thrust, Owain bottomed out, filling Noire with his cum as she squeezed down on him. She let her legs fall from around Owain’s waist and he pulled out. He moved to get their clothes, gathering their discarded garments and handing them to Noire.  
“So,” he said, “Do you promise not to tell anyone about my reading?”  
“Come by my room tonight, and we’ll see.”


End file.
